Yotsuba Murasaki
Yotsuba Murasaki is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Drive, and is a survivor of the Sacrificial Killing Game and a resident of Jabberwock Island. She had the talent of Ultimate Translator before the Tragedy. Appearance Yotsuba is a petite young woman with long, straight black hair. Her hair reaches her upper back, and covers her ears. She has noticeably dark skin and heavy freckling on her face, shoulders, and chest. She also has green eyes. Yotsuba wears a blue collared shirt with gold trim, which has her family company's emblem on the pocket. She wears a blue tie, and a yellow skirt with turquoise trim on the bottom. Yotsuba has thigh-high white socks and black flats. She has a noticeably petite build, being both short and skinny, as well as being quite flat-chested. This is a major point of insecurity for her, as she views herself as looking far less attractive than the other girls around her. Personality Due to her upbringing, Yotsuba wishes to present herself as a stalwart professional above all. She has excellent manners, often sucking up to authority, and book smarts, appearing at first glance to be the daughter of the Murasaki Translation Company, just as she should. However, her actual social skills beyond appearances are very lacking, and as much as she tries to appear intelligent and capable, she struggles with even the simplest conversation or communication with others. Yotsuba has a noticeable stutter and is quite high-strung, often becoming angry with little or no provocation. Yotsuba has very immature tendencies, often throwing temper tantrums for very little reason and being easily scared by just about anything around her. She can often be viewed as petty and bitter, with an outwardly prudish and "proper" attitude. Due to a self-imposed rule that she can't use any profanity, Yotsuba instead defaults to whatever childish insults she can think of, often repeating the same thing over and over due to running out of ideas. She also has a tendency to use archaic expressions and struggles to understand things such as slang and innuendo, with most of it going entirely over her head. However, she does want to be accepted, which results in her improperly using slang, much to the embarrassment of everyone else around her. Despite this, Yotsuba can often show much more maturity than is typical for someone her age when she is calm. She takes her duties and responsibilities very seriously, and is able to swallow her pride quickly and find a solution along with everyone else. She also has a very determined and decisive personality, being quickly able to think of a solution and stick with it, despite the fact that it may not be the sanest solution. Yotsuba also finds most things fun, having never really experienced fun or friendship growing up, and if one becomes her friend she sticks by them no matter what. Yotsuba is also very fond of girls, having an obvious attraction to other girls exclusively. She gets crushes on other girls very easily, especially those who are confident and that she looks up to. Yotsuba also views herself as not being nearly as pretty as just about every other girl, due to her complexion and stature. When she has feelings for another girl, she tends to follow them around like a lost puppy, although struggling to actually say anything to them. When it comes to things like romance, Yotsuba has a very shy attitude, not knowing how she should react to being flirted with or anything of the sort. She also exhibits a rather prudish attitude when it comes to sex, yelling at others for making sexual jokes, and becoming almost afraid when she is confronted with sexual things herself. Backstory Yotsuba's father was the head of the Murasaki Translation company, who had recently married a woman from America. She was more or less a trophy wife for public appearances, and as a result the two of them had a child because Okabe wanted to appear as a normal salaryman with a family in order to help their image even further. Due to Okabe being away for work almost all of Yotsuba's life, she was left with her mother. Her mother hadn't even wanted this child, and the fact that she was now forced to take care of her left her very bitter. Her mother would often verbally and occasionally physically abuse her, calling her worthless and never letting her outside of the house. The only things that Yotsuba was taught in the first years of her life were foreign languages and manners, and as a result she ended up becoming fluent in over 90 languages and dialects. However, beyond the surface-level social skills that she learned, Yotsuba never developed any other kind of social skills, as the only people she was around during her childhood were her abusive mother and the distant maids. Yotsuba learned to fear her father, as she rarely saw him. She believed that this was due to her own worthlessness, rather than the truth, which was that he was busy because of work and didn't know how to raise a child. Since she believed everything her mother told her, due to her being the main authority figure in her life, Yotsuba took everything she said about her own lack of worth to heart. Eventually, Yotsuba's parents made the decision to let her attend a public school. However, this was a major mistake, as Yotsuba had no way of interacting or socializing with those around her, and was severely bullied due to the fact that she had no social skills beyond what was on the surface. Relationships Sonia Nevermind Yotsuba had greatly admired Sonia since day one, thinking of her as the most perfect and beautiful person that Yotsuba had ever seen. Most of this was due to the fact that Sonia knew what it was like to not be a normal girl throughout her childhood, and had been very heavily sheltered. Yotsuba sat around quietly admiring Sonia, trying her hardest not to upset her or make Sonia hate her for liking her in the way that she did. However, unbeknownst to Yotsuba, Sonia also had some attraction towards her, thinking of her as being very cute and polite, despite the fact that Yotsuba didn't think these things of herself at all. While Yotsuba may be scared by some of Sonia's interests and activities, she still always goes along with them in order to be with Sonia, even berating the other girls for not joining in with the slumber party that Sonia tried to hold. Neither of them is particularly used to having fun like regular girls, and they both see an opportunity to catch up at the present. Sonia also makes it much harder for Yotsuba to worry, due to pieces of Sonia's own confident and calm nature rubbing off on Yotsuba. Sonia is also already sexually experienced, such that she is easily able to lead Yotsuba through it. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Yotsuba treats Fuyuhiko as her superior due to his status, which he seems to dislike. He appreciates her dedication and loyalty, but her jumpiness annoys him somewhat. Nagito Komaeda Yotsuba barely gets along with Nagito, seeing him as being unstable, which makes her very cautious around him. However, Nagito also admires Yotsuba's abilities. Nagito is confused by some of Yotsuba's odd and childish behavior, which is ironic considering that it's Nagito we're talking about. Despite this, he still appears to have some kind of respect for her. Tomoe Asaka Yotsuba treats Tomoe with a level of respect that she doesn't really like, as it makes her feel incredibly awkward. Yotsuba insists on calling Tomoe "Doctor", and listens to her due to her perceived high status much more than she listens to most other people. Tomoe doesn't know how to respond to this, simply feeling awkward. Okabe Murasaki Yotsuba was initially very frightened of the concept of her father, due to having rarely seen him during her childhood, and thinking of him as some unknown variable. She treats him with the utmost respect, although there is definite fear behind the dedication she shows to him. Yotsuba was also scared of Okabe's reaction to the fact that she is a lesbian, although Okabe didn't react poorly to this at all, being impressed by Sonia and her poise. Okabe does truly love his daughter, although he has difficulty expressing that fact. Florence Atreading Florence was initially another intimidating figure to Yotsuba, due to the fact that she was Sonia's maid for the entirety of Sonia's life. However, due to the fact that Florence struggled to speak Japanese and communicate with the others, Yotsuba felt compelled to help her out. Doing this, Yotsuba soon realized that Florence wasn't really an intimidating person at all. She was simply a girl who appeared cold due to her difficulties communicating with the others around her. Quotes * "I am Yotsuba Murasaki, the Ultimate Translator. Please let me know if I can be of any help or service." * "That is not a very pleasant thing to say!" * "B-be quiet! You...you poop head!" * "HEAVENS TO BETSY!" * "H-how vulgar! I cannot believe that you w-would say such a thing!" * "I am here to help all who need it! Please let me know if you require my services!" * "Ааа! Я не могу в это поверить! Почему ты когда-нибудь так говорила об одном из наших друзей?!" * "I...apologize for that outburst. Please forgive me." * "I have been studying up on typical slang for everyday use!" * "What's crack-a-lackin' with you all, my homeslices?" * "I have never been to a slumber party before! In fact, I have never interacted with a classmate of mine outside of school." * "S'il te plait ne sois pas fâché contre moi, Mère! J'essaye si fort de ne pas être inutile cette fois, s'il te plaît ne me fais pas de mal..." * "Let us commence with the girls' social activities! Ah, but should we braid our hair or have a pillow fight first...?" * "Oooh! Me next, me next! I wish to ride on the odd-looking horse machine next!" * "F-Father! I...p-please forgive me, Father. I pray that you are not disappointed in me for this..." * "I can't believe you nimrods! That is a horrible thing to say!" * "I exist to be a figurehead. There isn't anything else to it. That was the purpose I was born to fulfill." * "The company is my past, present, and future. It is impossible to escape it." * "...No, that isn't right. I don't know what my future is. None of us do. Perhaps I can escape my birthright." * "Why are you hesitating?! There is nothing we have to lose!" Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Fan characters